<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untimely Reunion by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417143">Untimely Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino'>Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Double Penetration, Knotting, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rutting, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been excited to meet your mates when they had returned to base. However, you were not expecting a warning text from Ana as soon as they arrived. Both your Alphas had gone into their heats while on the mission and they were on the hunt for one thing: you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untimely Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>‘Heads up ḥabībti, Jackie and Gabe are on the hunt for you. Hope you’ve been keeping up with your stretches.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Ana….what does that mean???’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Let’s just say, you all have been granted a week off.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brow furrowed in confusion as you read the text messages, realization dawning on you as a shiver rolled down your spine. They both must have gone into their rut at the same time, whether during or on the return trip you were unsure, but you were sure that as soon as the ship touched down they would be seeking you out. Unabashed excitement burned through your body as you pushed yourself away from your desk, hand combing through your hair as you made your way out of your office. You couldn’t get caught here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Strike Commander of Overwatch and Commander of Blackwatch were professionals to a fault; their military background, SEP training and leadership driving the importance of professionality home. But when they were in their ruts, they became…careless. They became fiercely protective of you, their omega, sweeping you up and stealing you away if they felt like anyone was approaching you too closely. They’d scent you openly, dragging you into their laps even in the middle of meetings or important calls. Usually it was only one of them at a time, the one that wasn’t in rut taking care of the other two, making sure they were fed and hydrated. But with both of them in rut…while exciting, you completely understood what Ana meant. You were going to be real sore when this week was through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your steps were quick as you made your way back to your room, twisting and turning down halls to create a false trail. Your phone was back in your hands, sending a quick message to Ana asking her to program one of the helper bots to bring the three of you meals for the next week. She responded back quickly, a thankful smile crossing your lips as you made yet another turn into a common area. While your mates would be able to pick out your scent, muddling it with others could throw them off the trail for a bit. A soft giggle fell from your lips as you weaved your way in between some of the other members, their excited tittering about the return of the Strike Commander and Blackwatch Commander already rippling through the base. It seems they had landed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned into another hallway, this one further away, one that would carry you outside and then it was a quick jog to the dorms for the higher ranked individual. Your scent was trailed all through the building closest to the vertiport, you knew they’d go towards your office first. You knew that they would find you, but you were hoping that you could at least make it back to the living quarters first. But you couldn’t help but wonder how long you could dodge them if both of your mates were in rut. The enhanced sense of smell combined with increased possessiveness… Nibbling on your bottom lip, your eyes dropped to your phone again, a short text from Ana sitting on your screen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Good luck. They’re on the trail.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well shit”, you muttered softly before making a quick turn into the last hallways that would lead to one of the back exits. Almost there and then you could– “Ah!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know how either one of them managed to move so quietly but you found yourself suddenly pinned between a wolfishly smirking Gabriel and the wall. His scent washed over you like a wave, a shudder running down your spine. He smelled like dark roasted coffee and amber and the ocean, deep and dark and fresh, your eyes fluttering as you stared up into his eyes. The black of pupils fought for dominance over the brown, his gaze hungry and craving.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Welcome back Gab–”, you murmured as he cut your greeting off, his hand dropping to hold your hips tight, face dropping into the side of your neck. You couldn’t help the moan that tumbled from your lips, your entire body shuddering as he scented you, nibbling lightly against the mating mark he had bit into your skin. He chuckled against you, your hands clawing lightly against his chest. You knew what he was doing, being a brat since he had made it to you first. Their scents, while strong, had faded over the week that they were gone and he was covering you in his scent before Jack could reach you. Pushing against his chest lightly, he slowed then stopped, eyes glittering with mirth as he looked at you. “Gabi, stoppit…W-we need to make it back to the room first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure querida”, he practically purred to you, pressing his body closer to yours, barely able to resist the urge to press back. His eyes pierced through you, driving heat straight to your core as he smirked, his hand lightly stroking your face. “I can smell your desire. No one uses these back hallways, mi luna…I could take you right here and–”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gabriel Alejandro Reyes no”, you huffed, bumping his chest with your own and pushing him away. You grabbed his hand and began to pull him with you, pushing the door to exit and glancing over your shoulder. “We are going to go back to our room and wa–oof!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ran directly into the subject of your sentence’s chest, Jack’s arms wrapping around you tight, dipping his head and pressing a searing kiss to your lips. His hands wrapped around you, pulling you away from Gabriel and into his arms. His kisses were hard and insistent as they moved from your lips to your neck, the opposite side that Gabriel had been kissing. You shuddered and whined, your hand balling against his trench coat, twitching and stuttering as you tried to muster the strength to push away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Missed you”, he kissed into your skin, a quiet whine rising up at the sweet words combined with a light suckling against his mark on your skin. He smelt like cedar and petrichor and burnt sugar, the crisp yet light and sweet scent being coaxed into your skin alongside Gabriel’s. You felt him pause, a quiet growl rising in his throat as Gabriel grabbed your arm and tried to yank you back towards him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That gave you enough focus to pull your torso back from Jack, not quite escaping the circle of his arms around your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“To the room”, you demanded, an edge in your voice as you sent both the Alpha’s a pointed look, lifting a finger to point at them for emphasis. “And no fighting either! Or I will enlist Ana’s help and you guys will not find me for the remainder of your ruts. Now let me go Jack–thank you–now let’s go.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack reluctantly relinquished his hold on your waist, you muttering a quick thanks before grabbing the hand of each of your mates. Your steps were quick, gaze focused as you made a beeline towards your shared room, ignoring any and all gazes that glanced your way. Quiet growls rose anytime someone moved too close, earning the three of you a wide breadth until you finally made it to your apartment door. Taking a deep breath, you steeled yourself for what would happen as soon as the door opened, licking your lips and swallowing hard as Gabriel pressed his hand to the keypad and the door slid open.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You managed to make it a few steps into the foyer, the door barely sliding shut behind you before you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. Gabriel sidestepped around the both of you, a lazy grin settling onto his features as he watched your lips part in a soft moan. Jack was nosing at the shell of your ears as he peppered your jaw in affectionate nips and kisses, your eyes half shaded as you tried to keep them open under the assault.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahn!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brow furrowed tightly as Gabriel moved forward and pressed his hips to yours, his heady scent twisting with Jack’s, hardness pressing into your front and back. A low whine of desire slowly rose from your throat, losing the battle to keep your eyes open and falling into Gabriel, nails scratching against the fabric of his hoodie. You were absolutely intoxicated, the smell of them making your head light, their grinding of their hips against your nethers and ass eliminating any possibility of thinking straight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt two pairs of hands begin to explore your body, one pair settling on your hips while the other tugged your dress shirt from your skirt. Your head fell back onto Jack’s shoulders, hands balling Gabriel’s hoodie tight into your fists as one pair of hands worked their way up higher and the other lower. You whimpered as you felt your bra pushed up as your skirt was shoved down, nails scratching at your hips and fingers rolling and pinching your nipples. Calloused fingertips and blunted nails left your skin humming,  Your knees quivered as pleasure raced through you, your face turned into Jack’s neck, your breath caught in your throat as both of the men lathered you in attention. You were melting in a cloud of bliss, overstimulation finally making your legs give out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoa…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gotcha…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You practically purred as you felt two sets of arms grab you, Jack’s slipping under your arms from behind and Gabriel’s hands resting on your hips to keep you from slipping completely to the ground. You forced your eyes open, giving Gabriel a slow, dazed smile, your tongue darting out to wet your lips briefly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nest”, you asked softly, voice silky and warm, your own pheromones beginning to ramp up. They moved in tandem, both of the men moving to either side of you, Gabriel to your right and Jack to your left, either wrapping one of their arms around your waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of them practically carried you, feeling like you were walking on a cloud as the three of you made the short trip through the living room, down the hallway and into the smaller room next to the bedroom.  It wasn’t prepared anywhere near as extensively as it would have been when prepared for your heat; the room missing the collection of blankets from the bedroom and piles of clothing stolen from the hamper. But the floor was more or less a giant bed, covered in a blanket and a few throws and it would suffice for now. A quiet moan fell from your lips as they lowered you to the cushioned ground, your hypersensitive skin begging to be freed from the confines of clothing. You shivered as Gabriel and Jack stared down at you, the hungry look in their eyes matching the need that ached in your core. Clothing was thrown off without care, tossed aside and forgotten as both men finally knelt before you within the nest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes darted to their crotches, biting down on your bottom lip to contain the moan that threatened to spill out. Both of them were hard, their large shafts flushed with need and dripping with pre-cum, excitement making slick pore from your own core. Jack dove in first, his impulsive nature peeking out as he advanced on you, his torso covering your own. The blonde’s face pressed into the crux of your neck, pressing solid kisses and bites to your burning hot skin. You cried out as you felt his teeth began to sink into your skin, your head tilting to the side as you rolled your hips and allowed him further access. Jack smiled against your skin before biting down more harshly, his tongue darting out to soothe the bites before he continuing onwards. Your skin screamed under his assault, pleasure bouncing through your skin like electricity before settling harsh and hot in your clit, eyes snapping shut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah-ahhhnnn!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hips attempted to arch but were held in place, a hard nip to your left hip making it clear that you weren’t to move. Gabriel had finally joined in, his lips kissing your thighs hard before nibbling along your inner thigh. His hands squeezed your hips, murring softly as his thumbs massaged your hip bones in slow circles as he moved upwards. You gave a gasping whine as the man moved higher, his lips kissing higher and higher before his tongue darted out, teasing your folds. The attempt to roll your hips was met with a sharp, admonishing growl, Gabriel’s tongues dragging slowly over your folds, your face burning at the obnoxious slurping sound he made. Your toes curled as he finally parted your lips, the tip of his tongue flicking against your clit, your thighs trapping his head as molten desire poured through you. A bark of laughter echoed as your hips writhed and rocked, forcing your eyes open to glance at Jack’s chuckling face, the man smirking down at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Having fun”, he asked before his eyes glanced Gabriel’s way, letting out a small envious sniff before his head dipped back down to your mark. “Don’t get greedy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shivered, Gabriel’s face still trapped between your thighs as Jack bit at your mark, his warm hands massaging right under your breasts before his fingers circled your nipples. Your body felt as if it was floating, warmth and desire and their scent encasing you in a cocoon of pure passion, breath catching in your throat as they pleasured you. Slick poured from you like water, Gabriel lapping it up heartily as Jack tweaked and twisted your sensitive nipples. A shaking sob bubbled from your lips as you came, a scream following it as Gabriel’s mouth locked onto your cunt, hips rocking desperately as you tried to escape their ravenous assault. One of your hands swept at Jack’s, yanking it away while the other pushed hard against Gabriel’s head, the men continuing on for several seconds before finally stopping. You whined pitifully as Gabriel grinned against your mound, pulling his face back, his beard and lips covered in your juices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Delicious”, Gabriel sighed as he locked eyes with you, licking his lips tantalizingly slow before a quiet, envious huff drew both of your eyes to Jack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey what did I say”, Jack asked, a slight frown on his face, his azure eyes locked on Gabriel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t get greedy”, Gabriel mimed back before rolling his eyes with an impish smirk still on his lips. “And I’m not. If you want a taste mi cielo, all you have to do is take it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gabriel made a show of going to lick his lips again, your juices still clinging to his upper lips and beard and the sides of his mouth. Jack’s brow quirked up for a quick second before he surged forward, his lips crashing into Gabriel’s, tongue licking at the seam of his lips, the sides. The Alphas groaned into the kiss, each nipping and licking and biting at one another until they broke away for air, panting heavily before they both turned to look at you. Their gaze was hungry, the kiss between the two of them only intensifying what their bodies were already screaming; take and breed the omega.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both men stalked towards you before each of them took a side, Gabriel to your left and Jack to your right. You whimpered softly as Gabriel kissed at the junction of your shoulder and neck, electricity and heat ricocheting through your body. Arching, you whined loudly as Gabriel’s lips brushed against your mark, Jack’s lips finding your cheek and the shell of your ear before dragging to your breasts. Your skin was on fire, your body humming under their ministrations as one of them carefully lifted your leg up. Slick poured from you like water, the sweet honeyed scent of you making each of the men salivate, their minds becoming hyperfocused on you and your scent and covering you in their own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The head of Gabriel’s cock brushed against your entrance once before slipping in easily, your walls fluttering hungrily around him. Your head tilted back onto his shoulder, eyes rolling into your head briefly as his hands dragged to your hips, holding you still as he rutted into you. This was heaven, a mouth kissing at your neck, one kissing at your breasts, you could die like this and feel no regrets. Your breath shook as Jack pulled away, Gabe’s hands dragging slowly down your hyper sensitive skin and settling on the back of your knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ahnnmmm!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shuddered hard as you felt Gabriel suddenly turn, his cock burying deeper inside of you, your back pressed firmly to his torso. You were exposed, your dripping cunt full of Gabriel on full view for Jack to see. Moans flowed out of you like a song as Gabriel rolled his hips, your eyes peeking open to look at your lover above you, the low guttural groan and look of pure need sending a throbbing into your clit. He carefully scooted between both your and Gabriel’s knees, your eyes going wide before narrowing as you watched and felt Jack begin to rub the head of his cock where Gabe was thrusting, albeit slower as he watched Jack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Careful there Golden Boy”, Gabe warned softly as he paused, his hands holding your legs steady as Jack wiped some of the slick dripping down your thighs and ass over his own cock. “Go slow, mi cielo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack grunted in acknowledgment of his words before he began to slowly and carefully push in, watching your face as he did. Your eyes got rounder as you felt the pressure of his pushing before the head of his cock entered you, your breath catching hard in your throat. You didn’t think you had even been this full, even when the men had knotted you, a searing blush of desire beginning to emanate down from your face and chest and rushing into your core. Each inch Jack pushed further in, your breath hitched, your eyes locking with his and watering as your brain became overwhelmed with the feeling of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shit…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Both of the Alphas let out a low hiss as Jack got as far as he could inside of you, Gabriel rolling his hips cautiously to test the fit. Your walls clamped down on them as an orgasm tore through you, your eyes snapping closed as tears of pure delight rolled down your cheeks. You released the breath you had been holding in a short whining scream, your pitch going up in octave as Gabriel and Jack began to move carefully as not to fall out. Slick gushed out of you, tears rolling down your cheeks as sobs of ecstasy tumbled from your lips. The scent of the Alphas surrounded you, encasing you in nothing but them and their cocks and your own sugary sweet scent. You were dying the sweetest death, la petite mort, your hands wrapping tight around you to keep you from completely coming apart like you felt you might.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was maddening and mind numbing all at once, stars and light and pure energy playing at the edges of your vision as you came for them again and again. Words had left the three of you, nothing but sounds of affirmation and desire filling the room, your mind only focusing on the sound of their breaths growing shorter, more primal, more rasping. Your moans were choked off from you as you felt them begin to swell inside of you, your tear filled eyes going wide as their thrusts became more urgent. They were going to cum. They were going to cum and knot and if they did that you were sure it would tear you apart. But you weren’t sure if you would care if it did. You wanted this, wanted them to breed you, to fill you with their cum and their knots and their seed. To mark you. The thought of it–</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You screamed as you came again, your hips shaking and bucking as the two of them finally went over the edge with you, your sobs wild and your body trembling. The searing heat of their cum burned you from the inside out, branding you and tying you to the both of them. They growled as they tried to push into you, to knot you, failing as you writhed and they stubbornly refused to give each other room. Slowly, reluctantly they both pulled from you, Jack falling to the side of the both of you as Gabriel turned you onto your side. Their mixed cum and your slick dripped from your nethers fluidly, your thighs shaking and twitching as you came down from the orgasm induced high. Gabriel cradled you to his chest, Jack moving closer and boxing you in as the three of you began to catch your breaths. Your eyes closed as you allowed yourself to steal a brief nap. Round one was done and you knew you’d have to be ready for round two as soon as their knots went down</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>